The Seafarer's Guide to Elanthia/Treasure at Large
A repository for legendary items related to the Sea! Charl's Transportation Stone a wave-incised dusky blue stone Suspended from a chain of heavy rolaren links, the stone is worn smooth save for the precise incisions that form a stylized cresting wave on its flattest face. Striations in the rock glimmer with faint threads of silver, but the stone appears natural and unspectacular. It might be any stone plucked from a beach but for the precision of the etchwork. Mechanical Usage 2x per day teleport for you and your group to the nearest site in realm associated with Charl. Tap to activate. No training needed to activate, nor do you need to be a follower of Charl. Teleportation Locations Solhaven Charl's Quay Piles of driftwood, obviously pieces of wrecked ships, litter the quay. Several of the boards have names burned into them, proclaiming the ships lost to the fury of the ocean. They do not seem to have been stacked here by humans looking to clean up the beach, but more appear to have been washed here at the will of the sea, or perhaps a greater force looking to clean up the blue waters. Obvious paths: southeast, west Wehnimer's Landing Sea's Judge Water dances about you in lazy waves as you float in this underground pool. The chamber above is domed and uncommonly smooth, and there are no visible exits save for the opening you just swam through. Looking upward, the most prominent thing visible is an enormous statue of white coral tinged with blue flecks. The statue's form glares down at you with impassive, seemingly harsh, blue eyes. You also see a polished mother-of-pearl dais. Obvious exits: none Mist Harbor Path A somewhat unsullied brass anchor adorned with barnacles hangs from a sturdy rolaren stand. Wooden planks attached to the anchor form directional signs pointing northwest and west. The lighthouse can be seen on the top of the hill to the northwest. Obvious paths: southeast, northwest Icemule Trace of the Seas This room is perfectly spherical, like the inside of a crystal ball, except for the circular, sandstone-paved floor. Rather than the depthless blue of glacial ice, these walls reveal a seascape of sand, coral, and waving beds of kelp surrounding you on each side. A small school of herring can be seen swimming here and there, not only behind the walls but overhead as well. You also see a driftwood altar with a chased bronze plate on it and a glacial ice altar with a beryl-inset silver alloy cup on it. Obvious exits: south, up River's Rest Rest, Narrow Point Surrounded by water, this narrow strip of beach offers a clear view of Maelstrom Bay and a larger body of water to the south. Small shells litter the beach and an occasional crab scuttles quickly to the safety of the water, leaving a tell-tale track in the soft sands which is soon erased by the gentle breezes. To the east, the mainland seems far away from this quiet and peaceful corner of the island. Obvious paths: out Ta'Illistim Foehn Var The small wooden bridge spans a cheerfully bubbling brook, its water tumbling over various rocks and fallen limbs in its giddy haste to arrive at its destination. A small bench is set beneath the bridge's railing, providing a peaceful spot for a few minutes' contemplation. Obvious paths: southeast Cysaegir Brook A quaint bungalow rests quietly alongside a bubbling brook teeming with an assortment of fish and other aquatic life, creating a picture perfect scene. The delicate lace curtains from the window of the cobbler's cobby billows gently on a soft breeze. Fiddlehead ferns surround the brook on all sides and clusters of holly trees, crowned with bright red berries and glossy evergreen leaves house a huge host of birds. The air fills with a melodious harmony as they trill their songs. Obvious paths: northwest Zul Logoth Cavern, Dock Wavering reflections of luminescent toadstools play across the lake's glassy surface like many moons in the night sky. A natural jetty glimmers in the ambient light, where a small shack has been carved out of the salt rock. You also see a bunch of small boats arranged in neat rows alongside the dock and a small fire. Obvious exits: south Ta'Vaalor Mistydeep River Dock The darkness of the Mistydeep swirls about the docks, the nearly black water impenetrable to the eye. Several pleasure boats bob atop the gentle waves created by passing watercraft, bumping the padded edges of the dock. You also see a stack of abandoned crates, a small wooden shack and a dock foreman. Obvious paths: north Kharam-Dzu East Docks A lone wooden dock sways and creaks, awaiting ferryboats traveling the short distance to the mine tunnel. Upstream, the river widens as it begins its journey to the sea. At the northeast end of the riverfront, a small street leads away from the dock and back towards town. You also see a departing ferryboat and a weathered wooden booth. Obvious paths: northeast Loresong "As you begin your song, your eyes are drawn to the surface of the dusky blue stone. The rest of the world seems to fall away, and while you are still holding the stone, its surface is no longer finely carved but still unfinished. Your hands, the hands of the craftsman, work with expertise unfamiliar to you, carving with subtle skill the image of Charl upon the face of the stone. As you work, your chant weaves threads of mana through the device, each conforming to the image of the Arkati. Your chant ends, and you realize that you are once again holding the completed stone, though your eyes now better appreciate the detail of the carving." "You resume your song, focusing your attention on the dusky blue stone. After a moment, you are overtaken by a sense of vertigo as the scene shifts. You still clasp the stone in your hands, though now they appear to be old and wizened beyond your age. You are reaching out with your aura, sensing the fine lines of mana layered through the stone beneath the visage of Charl on its surface. With a mastery unfamiliar to you, your voice intones a powerful spell of the spirit realm, weaving the threads of mana into the proper patterns to hold the magic. You finish the incantation and hold the stone aloft, but you now realize that you have broken off your loresong, though now your perception of the magical nature of the stone is enhanced." "The magic of your song swirls about the dusky blue stone, drawing your inner eye to a scene that, though vivid to your sight, you sense must have occurred ages earlier. You are kneeling before a wave-incised altar marked with the symbols of Charl. An aged priestess stands before the altar, attended by three ultramarine-robed acolytes, her rheumy eyes calm but unable to mask an eager anticipation. You reverently hold up the stone, and the priestess reaches down to rest her palsied hands lightly upon it. She begins to chant, her wavering tones curiously interweaving with the notes of your own song. You lose the thread of her chant amid your own melody, but you sense that she had confirmed some great benediction from Charl in the stone." "As you strike up a new verse of your song, you feel your sense pulled violently to a dark scene of battle. You and a small band of ultramarine-liveried liegemen stand besieged atop a hillock, surrounded by half-orc warriors riding enormous, fell wolves. Although you and your allies are holding your own, a deep weariness causes every muscle to ache, and none among you stands unwounded." "Suddenly, a terrible, war-like screech echoes over the battlefield as a giant, leathery winged beast down, jaws agape, swoops down to your tenuous redoubt. Sensing pending disaster, you tap a wave-incised stone about your neck. Suddenly the scene dissolves away, and you whisper a short prayer of thanksgiving to Charl."